Hybrid01
by Soythebean
Summary: When Yuuki Cross dies, Zero has become cold and inhuman until a new girl who lost her past memories, Akane Shiro, comes across him when she almost was killed by a vampire. Akane becomes his only friend, but will it last when she will regain her memories?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_The carriage drew near, Fiora drew her breath, feeling as though she might never see the only thing that held her-Light. She heard the whispers of the people around her, they didn't agree that she would leave. These people she loved, she hated her own kind. The ones who thought of her dearly were friends, family….and him. Fiora, with her scarlet dress took a last glimpse of her home and stepped inside the carriage, it was the last tear she shed that day. _

"_Are you comfortable Fiora-sama?" Sethora asks in his concerned voice_

"_Just let this chaos end." She replies coldly._

Akane Shiro, ran swiftly from her Sun Dorm to Cross Academy, she knew she was going to be late "Aargh! How can this be happening?" she muttered. She spotted Yori walking alone in the hallways; she suddenly felt relief despite the situation of getting in trouble by the teacher soon.

"Yori!" she calls out to her, Yori turns around surprised

"Akane-chan, did you just wake up?" she says flatly

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Your comb, it's stuck in your hair."

She was right, as always, Yori is Akane's first and only friend.

Akane and Yori enters class together, one of the girls, Mika waves at the both of them. Mika was a close friend of Yori, Akane acknowledges Mika as well but somehow she feels an eerie feeling towards her as if she smelled mischief. Somehow, she knew awful people and kind people, sometimes she wonders secretly if she was normal.

"Good morning Shiro-san, how was your sleep?" Mika asks

"It's fine." She lies. Truth is, Akane was having a hard time falling asleep but it seems Mika couldn't care less. It's been only three months, she thought, I entered this school but this place somehow holds a secret.

"Do you want to go to the theaters today?" Mika asks both of them

"Sure" Yori replies happily "That would be fun right Akane-chan?"

Akane's light green eyes looks away in doubt, but Yori would be there alone with Mika. And she doesn't trust Mika at all especially those black eyes

"Why not?" she replies uneasily.

"Zero, you have an assignment again" Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy says "There's been suspicious vampires' roaming around the streets, keep watch of the humans ; you know what to do afterwards"

Zero Kiryuu, with his Bloody Rose, his heart was cold now that Yuuki Cross has disappeared from the face of the earth. There was no stopping him from now on, mercy was not existent to his heart, the only thing he knew was doing his job as a vampire hunter and disappear. Kaien knew this and wished for the best things to come for Zero's sake.

Akane accompanied the cheerful Yori to the streets; she noticed a group of people rounding up together and then disappeared into the shadows. Her heart pounded, and her fist tightened. Something was not right here.

"Yori, maybe we should head back. It's getting dark" she suggested

"But we're already here Akane, it's a shame to waste our time. It will be fine" Mika interrupts

Akane shot Mika a look, but ignored it "We shouldn't be here." She mutters to herself

Yori didn't seem to notice the worried look of Akane's face. The theater was huge, and there were lots of people inside, suddenly, a swarm of people rushed in pushing Akane outside

"Yori!" she cried, she heard Yori's voice too calling out to her

a surge of panic struck her, that she leapt out of the crowd and back into the streets. The door slammed from behind her, leaving her alone.

_Are you afraid of being all by yourself?..._

_Why am I so afraid of the people around me? Why can't I feel normal?_

"You lost little girl?" a voice from behind her asks

Akane turns and sees a tall man, he was so thin and rugged and his eyes were looking directly at her "No, I'm not" she says steadily, while stepping back as he comes near her

"Why are you scared?" he grins, his teeth were sharp, and weren't human teeth at all. Akane was looking at fangs, not teeth "Come here little girl"

"Get away from me…" her whole body shook with fear, she closes her eyes and pray that it would be over quickly "Please, go away…"

Then she heard a strange gunshot, by then her eyes witnessed a horrific scene when the creatures of the dark turn into dust and exist no more. The gun was held by a silver haired guy, wearing the Cross Academy Uniform, she knew him since she sees him at class but barely talks to him. His name was Zero Kiryuu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Akane stood there motionless; her eyes fixated on the silver haired man whose eyes were fixated onto her as well. Zero puts down his gun, has he been deceived by Yuuki again? She was right there, looking at her or perhaps he wished, for the image was clear. It wasn't Yuuki Kuran but another girl, similar to Yuuki's features. But the hair was different, it was dark pink but the face he could not take his eyes away from.

From the ground of ashes, Akane somehow felt pity of the creature. Zero on the other hand was preparing to leave. She knew she had to say something or she'll never find any explanation to what had happened.

"Um, wait…" she squealed "What…was that you just shot?"

"You mean the one who was about to kill you?" Zero replies bluntly "A vampire."

"Does the school know about this?"

"Perhaps some, nobody would believe you if you try to spread the story of what happened today" Zero pointed out stoically glancing at her "To humans, vampires is just a myth"

"Why would I spread a rumor?"

There was silence; Zero didn't know what to say to her, clearly, she was oblivious to her surroundings. There was even a possibility she would've just mistaken the vampire as a lunatic who was trying to rob from her. Why did he even mention vampire to her? Why couldn't he just lie? Akane felt the awkward silence between them; he was probably in a hurry as well

"Um, thank you Kiryuu-san" she smiles gratefully "Sorry I was being rude, it's none of my business at all. Besides, what's important is that I'm alive right?"

Her cheerfulness surprised Zero, normally, anyone who faced death would've been shocked and speechless right now yet there she is, smiling as if nothing happened. How strange.

"Are you alone? You should go home now before more of them come." He says

"Um…Yori she's with her friend Mika" Akane wanted to explain but Zero cut her off

"Go home."

Obediently, Akane did as she was told; she swore to herself if something bad happens to Yori, she will destroy Mika.

"Where were you?" Yori asks Akane first thing in the morning "I was looking all over for you, it got me so worried"

Akane couldn't bring herself to tell the truth about Zero and the vampires, she laughs hoarsely and replied "I was shoved outside by a group of people, haha, could you believe it? What is it with movies nowadays hahahaaa…" her laugh fades when she saw Zero shot a look at her, he was scary, she quickly turns around and became silent " what's with the creepy aura around him?" she thought "Why does he have to be in my class, I'm having flashbacks gahhhh"

Yori smiles "At least you're fine" she finally says. Akane smiled back, Yori was enough to make her happy.

Kaien Cross looks at the portrait of his adopted kids, Zero and Yuuki. It has been a while, a year perhaps, that Yuuki was attacked by Rido, whom they thought had perished. He sighs and wished that he never gave up on Yuuki, but it seems that he failed miserably. He hears the door open, his sad expression vanished and hearts began to fly everywhere

"Zero-kun!" he says happily "You're back! Oh I'm so glad, for a minute there I thought you left me and the school like you almost did, waahh Zero you are so cruel!"

"One of the students in this school almost got killed today" Zero said immediately, ignoring the hearts that was flying all over the place "You should enforce a new rule"

"Really? Does the Association know?"

"Not yet, but the vampires are growing in numbers, we should do something about it"

"I'll ask the Night Class-"

"-No." Zero shoots his anger "The Night Class shouldn't be involved with what we hunters do"

"Zero" Kaien sighs "This issue will never end will it?"

"As long as I breathe I loathe them and myself for not having to do anything about it."

By that Zero already left the room, Kaien sunk back in his seat and whined "He never could get over it."

Akane walked through the hallways alone; Yori was busy with her projects from another class with Mika so they headed off to the library. Then, the flashback occurred; she felt the fear inside of her welling up

_Why is it that you fear them but feel sorry for them? Don't you see the fangs?...Go home…Go home…where you belong…._

The voices were overcoming her; she slumped on the chair and wanted to cry, she doesn't remember anything. She only remembers a woman who carried her, and was talking to a man in an inaudible tone. Then she woke up, here, lost with no memories to cherish.

"You" a voice suddenly says

Akane looks up and sees Zero in the corner; she stands up planning to scram

"Oh…Kiryuu-san" she says slowly "I was just hanging around. How are you?"

"Did you get hurt?"

The question surprised her "From what?"

"From yesterday, did it hurt you?"

"No, he didn't" she says, not wanting to call the dead man IT "Thanks to you of course"

"Shiro Akane, that's your name right? I asked the teacher about you"

Akane gulped, what does he want from her? She already promised to keep things quiet about what happened yesterday

"If I were you don't roam around at night outside school grounds, it can be dangerous"

"What about you?" she gave herself to ask

"What about me?" he asks in a puzzled look

"Did it hurt…to take away a life of a human being?"

There was that silence again

"He was a vampire, Shiro-san"

"He looked pretty human to me Kiryuu-san."

"Vampires don't have emotions; all they care about is themselves and their needs"

Akane looked away uneasy "Some humans are the same way…"

Zero again, was speechless by what she replied, Akane noticed his expression and immediately covered her mouth. She bowed and apologized "Forget what I said Kiryuu-san!" she exclaimed "I have no idea why I said that…um…I have to go" Akane rushed out of his way and disappeared.

_That was so dumb of me! Why couldn't I just say be grateful to him? I shouldn't ask so many questions that don't even matter….questions….that don't even matter…._

Akane laid in her bed in her fetal position, she closed her eyes and heard the rain pour, and she still could feel the droplets in her soft delicate skin. Her mind began to wander off; she could hear footsteps around her then screams

"Run! Run milady run and don't look back".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soul Searcher…..

_ That day I perished I swore in my heart that I will live to see the faces of those who tormented me along with my Guardians that are asleep….their kins will become my tools for my preparation of chaos. Until that moment…I will sleep in my dreams and soon….I will have my revenge soon…_

"Akane, why are you spacing out again?" she heard Yori's voice from behind her, Akane Shiro, age seventeen has moved to Cross Academy without any reasons. There was also this feeling of not belonging in this school, her memories are dim yet she can only be friends with Yori who never questions about who she is. Other people around her were either just shadows that pass by swiftly in an unknown existence.

"Oh I was thinking about our projects, we are doing an interview right?" she replies

"Oh yes that part, I almost forgot" Yori hands down a sheet of paper to Akane

"Night class student Takuma Ichijou?" she reads "We are interviewing him?"

Yori nods she was blushing, Akane grinned "I don't like this word Night"

"Well they are a special group of people and sensei requires us to interview an elite member of the family, the Ichijou clan is quite famous"

Akane sighs, she would never disappoint Yori "Okay, we'll go this afternoon then. I'll be seeing you later on, I need to get this book from the library"

"Okay see you in a bit". Both Akane and Yori separate ways, Akane stops and looked around the campus, nobody was there but she felt that she was being watched.

Aido wakes up in very gloomy attitude, it's been awhile, and six months have passed since he left Cross Academy. He decided to open the fridge, to his devastation, it was empty.

"NOOOo!" he cried out, Ichijou Takuma ran quickly to the kitchen

"What's going on?" he asks puzzled

" Takuma did you eat all my Coco Puffs?" he asks tearfully like a child

"You scared me there" he grinned "Shiki and Rima our out shopping us food, we ran out yesterday"

"But…it was my puffs…"

Takuma felt a sting if guilt seeing Aido upset, he gave out a sigh "What can I do?"

Aido's face brightened "Well you could get me this book at the library!"

The library was quite, Akane felt at peace again, she walked around looking for the book called "Night Stalkers" she still remembered about the man that was killed in front of her. If such thing existed wouldn't there be some sort of warning to the citizens and how dangerous are they? Akane wasn't sure if she was afraid of them but the thought of it did cross her mind

_If Kiryuu-san didn't save me, would I possibly…become like them?_

Her eyes spotted the big blue book etched with gold around it, she tried to reach for it but it was too far from her reach. Suddenly, to her surprise, another hand took the book instead

"Here you go" a voice behind her said

Akane turned and saw a tall blond handsome man with deep soft green eyes handing the book to her; she was speechless "Um…thanks"

The handsome boy looked pretty embarrassed too "Oh I'm sorry for sneaking up like that, I thought you could use some help getting this book"

"Yes I did, thanks" she says straightly

"So you're a Day student, are classes over yet?"

"Yes"

"Oh I see, so you must be studying for an exam"

"No"

"Research?"

"Not really"

From the moment she turned to her back facing him, Takuma thought he saw a glimpse of Yuuki Kuran. The princess of the Kuran clan who died years ago, yet to his relief it was a Day student. Yet he couldn't tell if she was ordinary, he saw her eyes, he'd never seen such a face that revealed such stunning features of a human. He never was attracted by human girls, although he enjoyed having them company. This girl was different; she had a face that could turn eyes to her. She was captivating. Although she had this blank, uninterested expression he wanted to ask her name but he didn't know how, she seems very straightforward and odd as well.

"I have to go" she finally says "Thanks again."

Takuma watches her leave swiftly outside the library; he gave out a long sigh. Will he ever see her again?

Zero pulls his trigger as he makes his last kill for the day, the vampires were everywhere. It was an ongoing incident, women disappearing and appearing as neophytes. His mind was wandering again, wishing Yuuki would return from the grave, but she never will and still he hasn't accepted that. He never told her how she meant to him, he never said anything. Only cruelty, he packs up and goes back to the academy. Kaien watches him come back, he only wished for Zero to smile. Akane sees Zero coming her way, she still didn't get her answers yet. She surprised him by jumping off the tree she was sitting a while ago

"Kiryuu-san, I have another question" she says

Zero looked puzzled "What do you want?"

"Answers, vampires, you say they exist. So, what do you do besides being a student here in Cross Academy?"

"That's none of your business"

"Well, if you say so, but I still think you killed a human."

"Do humans turn to ashes when they are shot in the heart?"

"Then you are a vampire hunter"

Zero was surprised by her wittiness "Why do you say that?"

"Because you knew he was a vampire, vampire hunters know the difference between humans and vampires don't they?"

She was trying to read him, his reactions, her eyes were searching his inner self. Will she realize that he was a vampire too? Will she fear him? These things were in Zero's mind

"Why are you always frowning?" she began to ask while tailing him

"You don't smile as much at class as well." He shot back

"That's because I'm trying not hurt their feelings, I'm not a very friendly person."

"Then you should understand my situation."

"I don't know your situation. Besides, at least I try." She grinned

Zero was caught off guard with that smile; it was a smile that was sincere and shy. He remembered her first day at school; all the students were desperate to be her friend instantly not considering how shy she was. Her face was calm and soft, and her eyes were always off somewhere during class. He never knew her, talked to her, even tried but now she was trying hard to be friendly, or maybe she was friendly from the start.

"Where's your dorm?" he asks

"Oh it's across this place not too far, why?" her voice sounds at ease

"I'll walk you there"

"Why?"

"It's getting pretty dark, that's why"

"Thanks again Kiryuu-san for always being concerned for others."

Zero saw a different girl compared to the girl who he saw back then. Not realizing he was staring for a while, he caught her blush and looked at away immediately

"You don't need to be nice Kiryuu-san, I'm used being a loner." She says snidely

Before he could reply, Akane walked away not turning back at him. He was at loss of words; it was a feeling of remorse and guilt that pushed her away from him.

_Revenge….I will have my revenge…._

In a dark castle that looms at Mayfield of Siliccah there was a great shout of fury in the forbidden chambers.

"160 years have passed, and you have not found her?" Idus, the dark hybrid warlord says angrily

"Master, we have not even caught a scent, not even a hint of location from the dead hybrids. They are still searching but the terminators have killed off most of them" Makita replies

"I cannot rely on such puny creatures that die off easily. I need her, I need Fiora's lifesource"

"Yes master, we will do our best."

"Soon she will be mine, I will destroy all the purebloods."

There was a beautiful garden in the midst of the dark surroundings; a woman dressed in white, her lovely soft light pink hair was so long that it reached the greenest grass, and her eyes, was the loveliest amethyst that sparkled when the sun sets its summer glow. Akane felt she was called by the woman, she draws near to her, realizing the woman was walking towards her as well. It was strange, every movement she makes the woman emulates until she looks upon herself that she wore the same outfit, had the same hair and had the same set of eyes. It was her. Her reflection suddenly opened her mouth and said softly 

_Awaken me….Awaken me…Akane…Awaken me…._

"No….get I'm not you…I can't be you…" she trembled

_You need to remember everything, it's the only way I can awaken_

"Remember? I don't want to…I don't need to…I'm happy the way I am…"

_You feel the void don't you? You feel helpless…you don't want to remember because you are afraid to unleash me…._

She heard a shout again "Run milady! Run for your life and never look back"

Another voice was heard in the darkness "You can't be like this forever; you need to forget everything in order to seal her…."

_Don't listen to them Akane...they're not your friends…_

Akane woke up sweating, her heart was pounding and in that moment she burst into tears. Was there anybody that could give her answers?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Hungry Soul….

_ Moreover, more things have been emerging that the purebloods have never known that existed. If Shizuka was a powerful rose, another was even more powerful. Only few have known of her existence, she was kept by the Guardians, she was beautiful, and kind, treated well yet beyond her kindness another dark entity lies within her than sought for lust and power. Only she can fight it off or it will be chaos…._

Swarms of girls were squeezing in with anticipation; Zero was alone trying to fight off the desperate students who were waiting for the Night Class to arrive. That day came again, Valentine's day was no exception

"Oh Come one Kiryuu-kun have a heart!" one of the girls squealed "Please accept my chocolates" three girls were trying to offer their chocolates too

"I don't eat sweets" he says sternly "Give them to somebody else"

"It's almost Valentine's Day but the girls are pretty advanced now" Yori says emphatically

"What's so special about Moon Dorm anyways?" Akane asked curiously "Is it because of their good looks?"

"Exactly" Mika butted in "These girls are so into that nowadays…"

Mika tossed her dark blond hair and looked at Akane with a grin "You look tired Shiro-san, something bothering you lately?"

"No, it's nothing" she replies nonchalantly

"That's a relief, so who are you gonna give your chocolates to?"

Akane gave a blank face "Chocolates? What do you mean?"

"Valentine's day is about giving the one you like chocolates" Yori added "I'm planning to give one to myself."

Mika and Akane looked at Yori uneasily "Why's that?" they ask

"Well, that's because I love myself" she replies happily

"Oh Yori-chan." Mika sighs "What about you Akane?"

"Eh? I have nobody in mind"

Mika looked disappointed, and glanced at Zero's way "I want to give my chocolates to Kiryuu-kun but a lot of girls like him secretly. He is such an amazing guy."

"Despite of his gloomy personality" Yori added.

Akane went back to the Sun dorm, she planned to walk around the city while it was still early, she put on her dress, and wore her flats then grabbed her satchel and took off, she wondered why she was so worried about going out to the cities. Was it inner fear? There were sales on the market and she loves to eat apples, one of the things she knows about herself. There was this vivid memory of her picking apples in a wide garden. Maybe it was a childhood favorite she thought.

"Hello Shiro-san!"

Akane was startled, she looks back and sees the same guy she met at the library

"Oh…you" she says "How did you know my name?"

"Oh um, I have friends in Sun Dorm too" he chuckles to hide the embarrassment

"Girls in majority, and male in minority?" she asks calmly while purchasing some apples for her and Yori, she also purchased plums in case Mika asks as well

"Ah well, my name is Ichijou Takuma"

Akane beamed at him as if she saw an opportunity to grab and go but in her mind that would be just unladylike "Ah, so you are the one me and Yori-chan will interviewing" she grinned

"Oh you both are partners haha lucky me" he says cooly "Want to schedule it together?"

"Tomorrow night would be fine."

Takuma gulped _Night time?_ _I was hoping this afternoon…_

"Ichijou-san, why are you spacing out?"

"Night times… aren't you afraid of the dark outside? I heard tomorrow would be a full moon and there could be dangers in a full moon."

"What kind of danger?"

"Plenty, even on campus grounds"

A smile was across Akane's delicate face that made Ichijou's heart stop a minute

"There are things that fear itself would fear…" she almost says in a whisper, she turned to him once more "See you tomorrow night then."

Akane left the store in a hurry, her heart trembled, she was beginning to feel dehydrated from the summer heat. Immediately she drank water and rested quietly on a big acacia tree, she had this dream again….and this time it devoured her completely

_The path began to unfold, beside her was water, she walks slowly and saw a man holding a rose on his hand, it was burning beautifully. She walked towards the man as if she knew him, she reached out to him and then he vanished like smoke, her heart was broken, she started crying realizing that the water around her were tears coming from her eyes. A voice was heard, she can hear comforts from afar, and she had to reach him, get him back,_

"_Tomorrow can sleep…as for me, the present shall always cling us together…"_

_Akane tried looking for him, he appeared again, near a dead tree, this time he would not disappear from her. She grabbed hold on him never opening her eyes._

"_Tomorrow we can sleep, but today, we will be together…"_

"Shiro-san, Shiro-san…." a voice echoes in her head, she opened her eyes, everything was so blurry, there was this familiar scent around her, did she fall on someone? How long did she sleep? She realized she was clutching onto someone without realizing that someone was Zero Kiryuu. He was looking at her in a daze, she immediately pulled back, and her face was red as the apple she purchased a while ago

"K-Kiryuu-san..w-what are you d-doing here?" she stood there speechless and numb due to the cold, it was already dark. How could she ever sleep that long?

Zero noticed her thin layered apparel and took his coat off and covered her with it.

"What were you thinking? Sleeping in this time of night is dangerous" his voice was like a big brother who just scolded his younger sister

"I was only trying to t-take a nap, I didn't know I would actually f-fall a-sleep-p!" she reasoned

Zero suddenly stopped, his eyes were looming on each dark corner, he suddenly grabbed her

"One of them is here; he must have seen you while you were sleeping"

Akane was in shock "Again?" she complained "Am I like some sort of vampire magnet?"

Zero glared at her, he didn't know whether to be angry or to laugh at what she said. But there was no time to chat, he can smell it, it was near and it wanted Akane. He saw an old rugged closet, he wrapped his coat around her to seal her scent

"Hide here, and don't make a sound."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to destroy that thing before it gets to you."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"I'm a hunter remember?"

Akane did as she was told, she hid silently without saying a word, but what can she do?

Suddenly she heard voices in her head

_That man will die….that man will die…you need me now Akane…you need me now…_

From that moment she was drifted from a dream once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Inevitable**

Akane was lost in a dream, she didn't know that she was walking on her feet; she felt the snow on her face. Was it snowing in her dreams too? The Level E creature had almost overpowered Zero, it was amazing, he hasn't faced this kind before. One shot wasn't enough to even put it down, its eyes were red, too red, even more red than his. His gun was not on his hand, it dropped when the creature shoved him with great strength, he felt his left arm trickle with blood. It wasn't easy to pull this creatures down, he jumped on top of it but he was thrown out like a puppet. The dead creature's sharp hands tore his coat, right then he thought of Akane, if he's killed by this creature she would be next. That's why he has to defeat it. The only thing that affected it was the rose gun, maybe if he shot it again then it would die, maybe he missed. He rushed towards the gun but he was blocked by an energetic sphere created by the creature, he fell again. He know he would die. The fangs were the last he saw until he heard a gunshot, the dead creature turned into dust. He stood up and saw Akane holding the gun, she was stiff and expressionless as if she was in a daze

"Akane..." he says slowly, trying to get the gun from her "You're shaking" he whispers, while closing her eyes with this hands "It's over, give me the gun."

She silently lets go of the rose gun and slept. She was now safe in his arms.

Yagari suddenly came into the scene, Zero was carrying a body, a dead body? He thought. Zero might him at the Hunter's Association Headquarters

"Was she bitten?" Yagari says

"No." Zero replies

"Then why did you bring this girl?" there was a hint of curiosity in his tone

"She saved my life, and as stubborn as she is, she will find answers from me" he answers grimly "so you better help me out when she wakes up."

Yagari grins, there was a glint of hope in Zero's sad eyes as he watches him getting inside the manor.

Akane slowly opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in the sun dorm. She stood up and looked outside the window and saw Zero talking to a man that looks like a pirate, she hid behind the gold curtains so she won't be seen. She's never seen Zero in his normal clothes, he looked almost attractive. She shook her head, what was she thinking? Her clothes were placed neatly in the couch, she changed her clothes and smiled to herself "What am I doing here?" she asks in her head, Akane tries to remember everything but there was this hole of emptiness in her. The door suddenly opens

"Ah, your awake" a lovely girl says, although she's pretty but she had this irritated look "Zero sure is acting strange, hm, is it because of you?"

Akane was speechless, she had no idea that what she was talking about.

"My name is Miyako Yobi, I'm a hunter trainee and also the only girl Kiryuu-kun will love" she smiles slyly "Don't even try to sway Kiryuu-kun with your looks"

Akane almost laughed but she held her stand before she could say something Zero arrived in perfect timing. Miyako blushed like a little girl, Akane simply smiled, she was like a child. It made her wonder if she had a friend once like Miyako.

"Why are you in your uniform? Today is Saturday" Zero interrupted

"You mean I have to stay here a while?" she asked back

"Yes, Miyako please lend her some of your clothes."

Miyako obliged ruefully, Akane followed Miyako in her room and changed there.

"So what happened?" Akane starts asking while they were walking around the huge garden, Zero stopped his tracks and looked at her deep in thought, she saw those eyes there was only sadness " You killed it, the vampire and you also saved my life so thank you"

There was silence on the winds, how could someone carry such sadness in his heart, it also crushed her inside. With a smile, she took his hand, he looked surprised

"Kiryuu-san, no more explanations. Let's take a walk in this really cool place you took me too ok?" she says while grabbing him and walking at the same time.

Zero walks with her, holding her hand, it was something nostalgic to him. A memory that he had forgotten, just watching her smile made his cold heart warm. There was something about those eyes, it was a mystery to him. Yagari was looking at the two youngsters walking together, somehow he felt relieved. It's been awhile that they had visitors, but that girl, he knew what she was but right now, everything is controlled for now. He sees them and waves casually

"Oh hello Shiro-san, so you met my adorable son eh?"

She looked surprised "Oh um, hello" she glances at Zero's direction as he shook his head

"He's my mentor" Zero adds with a grin

Akane smiles as she sees him, somehow she's never seen this side of him.

"So Shiro-san, I heard you lost your memories."

Akane was surprised as Yagari mentions it, she sits uneasily and nods "Yes. I did"

A servant served them tea, before Zero could say anything Yagari nods at him , he had a motive. He wanted to help and stir things.

"Have you ever wondered if you have a family with you somewhere?"

"I do, but I feel as though I don't. I have dreams about them, I try to reach to them but somehow they disappear in front of me."

"Do you think they're gone already?"

Akane stood up, she looked upset "Please, just don't mess with my mind." Zero stood up with her "Shiro-san we were just trying to help."

"I don't want you to, don't feel obliged as well, there must be reason why I forgot it anyhow."

The thought shook them as she left furiously. Zero didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but somehow he's pushed her away.

"You shouldn't gone too far Yagari" Miyako who popped out of nowhere says

"True, I guess her pain as well runs deep" he replies as he eyes on Zero's reaction

But there was no reaction; he left without saying a word.

_Milady run….why am I running?...you don't be afraid of your own reflection Akane…._

_I will protect you…_

"Shiro-san" Akane woke up because of a voice across her room; she stood up and saw no one. She was walking across the hallway; she heard a strange hum around the place. It was coming from the mirror, she looked at herself, nothing wrong. Her hands touched the surface of the mirror "Fiora" she looked back and saw an old woman, her face was sagging, and she looked pale, her fangs were long that it almost looked like husks instead of fangs

"Who are you?"

"I am you"

"No…I'm…not a monster!"

"Shiro-san, you lost your memories to awaken the beast within."

"No…no…Nooo!"

The ghastly creature was preparing to choke her, Akane tries to resist by attacking her first, she grabbed it by her hands, realizing that the person she was trying to choke was Zero

"Wha…K-Kiryuu…" she was panting to say anything, she was crying as well

Zero stood up surprised but he recovered, he saw her crying and breathing abnormally due to shock "Shiro-san, you had a dream it alright"

"No it's not you idiot!" she cried "I almost…almost killed you! I-I didn't mean it I..I"

Kiryuu embraced her to calm her nerves "It would take more than that to actually kill me you know" he almost chuckles "You really are something."

"K-kiryuu…" by that Akane surrendered and went back to sleep. This time peacefully while holding his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Silence**

It's been two weeks since the incidence; Akane still had a lot of paperworks to finish especially when she had missed out on the interview. Yori wasn't upset, she said it seemed that Ichijou-sama was beyond disappointed and how she would love to even disappoint him more by making up more stories of her absence. The craziest one she thought of was because Akane had a side job that forced her to work as a clown to raise up funds for the poor dogs on the streets.

"I thought it was funny" Yori added "I didn't even remember everything about the interview"

"Which is the most important of all" Akane says snidely

"Oh well. You're a genius so I won't worry" Yori reasoned happily "So what really happened?"

"Well um..uh..I had this accident and someone helped me so um…I uh…stayed in his home which of course where his big family stayed and then um…he I mean she dropped me off heh"

"Really? Wow. I'm glad you're adventurous, it's a perfect combination. I'm boring and you're not"

Akane sighs is relief, Yori easily buys her lies, although she preferred not to yet the real situation would pretty much sound more like a lie. How complicated it is. As Akane was scribbling notes, Zero entered the classroom; Akane tries to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Gah! She remembered that specific night, she shook the thought of it as much as she could but it only ended up making her dizzy

"What's up with you?" Yori asks curiously "Why are you banging your head with our literature book?" Yori asks slyly

"Ehh? Um uh…I just had a tough day I needed to have a fresh start heheh"

"Wow, it must be quite an adventure."

Akane wanted to tell Yori the truth but something is stopping her, it's much better that she never knew the dark side of this world.

"Shiro-san" Zero says, Akane looks up and then suddenly he pats his notebook on her head. He saw her flustered expression and smiled to himself while sitting back on his seat. She is such a child at times. Akane was red in embarrassment, what was that confrontation all of the sudden? This wasn't like him.

"Oh? It seems that you both are pretty close now" Yori teased then sighs to herself "I'm jealous, I guess I don't own you anymore, now I'm sad bahhh"

"You don't look sad at all" Akane snaps "We just had a moment for a while-"

"-moment?" this time Yori was grinning

"-It's not what you think Yori! Stop making me explain myself" Akane fussed

"It doesn't matter, whoever Akane likes I will like as well"

Akane smiles happily, Zero watches her from afar, he's never seen her that way it's as if he saw her as a new student again. Although, stubborn and reclusive plus reckless, she reflects of someone he once cared about. The only thing that kept him from destroying himself, her name was Yuuki and it's as if she was reborn in front of his eyes.

"Kiryuu, you've been in a daze, have you been listening to me?" Kaien interrupted, Zero snapped out and took his gun and put his heavy coat on.

"I heard what you said chairman, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh ok, so I've added some magic to your rose gun since Yagari told me that the Level E you encountered the last time wasn't affected by the first shot. I figured it somehow lost its power that moment."

"I see, chairman do me a favor will you"

Kaien squealed in delight "Of course my adorable son what do you need?" he says while twirling across the room, people never change

"Make sure nobody leaves school at night."

Takuma sighs heavily, he was expecting her to come last week at night, but she wasn't there. He's been walking around at day hoping he would bump to her but unfortunately, the day class girls would chase him around school instead. Sara appears out of nowhere, she senses something wrong, it seems that her puppet was out of her reach again. She watches him walk around the campus as if he was looking for something or maybe somebody.

"What a sad sad boy…" she giggles as she leaves.

But when it turns to moonlight, something lurks in the darkness waiting…waiting for the opportunity to make its strike. It's been observing her, knowing her, she's the perfect target and it will be in its hands once and for all. But when she disappeared for two days, it seems that she made a strong acquaintance, a vampire hunter. It might delay it to strike the target, yet it will be patient, soon, soon…..it will have its power.

"Shiro-san, how are you feeling?" Mika asks , they were in the laboratory together with the other students "I heard that you were acting strange this morning"

"I'm doing fine now, just had things on my mind"

"Oh I see, like Kiryuu-kun?"

Akane became red "No. I was thinking about something else"

Mika's green eyes twinkled, as she plays with the cylinders "It's nice that you both acknowledge each other, he barely talks to anybody."

"Oh I see"

"But anyways, since you don't like Kiryuu-kun, at least I have a bridge right? Maybe through you I could finally make him love me"

She was speechless, this Mika girl was as blunt as flat knife. She was interested in Kiryuu, she just wanted him to be happy and to even smile a little. It wasn't like her to be concerned of such matters, but if Kiryuu wasn't there then she could have been dead a long time ago. It was some sort of payback but she definitely didn't want him to end up with a suck-up girl like Mika.

There was a long deep thought ahead as Akane walks through the hallway alone, she turns back and felt an eerie presence around her. But she couldn't put her finger to it, she shrugged off the thought and walked continuously, then suddenly, footsteps, Akane was now aware to her surroundings. With her fast flexibility she struck the opponent with her hand then stopped when she saw Ichijou Takuma

"Wow, your senses are really strong Shiro-san haha you could've killed me"

"You shouldn't surprise me like that."

"I apologize milady, I was curious to hear you scream."

Akane stopped her tracks and stiffened "You're lucky I'm nice."

"And another thing too um…Shiro-san there's going to be a banquet this month, will you go with me?"

Akane laughs hoarsel "You need a chaperon to come with you?"

"Ah no, um…" he was more nervous, Shiro-san is clearly pretty dense about this situation "No I want you to be my partner, my date."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The Young Night

"Eh? Ichijou-senpai asked you to be his date?" Yori says almost in a whisper, they were in class at that moment, and Takuma Ichijou was famous to the girls, it wouldn't be such a great idea to hear the news for them "Well what did you say?"

"I told him that I'll come with him as a chaperone not a date" Akane replies quickly

"So you said yes"

Akane gulped, and nodded, what was she thinking? But it would be nice to know other people for a change.

"So when is it?"

"Next month"

"Which is next week?"

Yori smiled in anticipation "How could you cheat on Kiryuu?"

"What are you talking about?"

The sun was shining brightly that day, Akane felt her skin ached as if it wasn't comfortable being exposed. There was a slight rustle among the leaves, she noticed a man she didn't know facing her, not saying a word. A school trespasser. Meanwhile, Zero was sent by the hunter's association to destroy a group of vampires that were active in a certain area called Fort Bree, and they were right there was so many but they were still, and unmoving. He walked right to them, their eyes were moving but there body wasn't. He was hesitating to shoot, since they couldn't defend or attack, it was a strange sight. It was as if they were controlled, suddenly, a strange entity passed by at great speed. Zero turned back and saw nothing, then without warning, something bright pushed him away. He landed not far from where he originally was. The still Level E vampires were turning slowly into dust, destroyed one by one until no one was left. Now it was aiming for him, he gave out a shot, which struck it but didn't harm it. The entity slowly emerged out of the smoke, it was a girl, her hair gold as the sun, and eyes were glowing bright green.

"What do you want?" Akane asks the man "You're not supposed to be here" she added with a warned look. The man says nothing, he kept moving forward towards her, Akane stood her ground "I'm warning you" she muttered "I'll attack if I have to"

The man smiled "It seems that you haven't changed a bit, that's a relief" he finally says

"Huh?"

"I just came to check up on you that's all." Then without a word he left the school premises, she didn't understand what was that all about. Who was that man? Did she know him somewhere?

Zero and the mysterious lady confronted one another, she didn't seem to be human, her expression was blank. It seems that she was the one responsible of killing those Level Es, she looked at his gun and her eyes stopped glowing

"I am confused, your scent and your gun. It doesn't seem you're one of them therefore, it wouldn't right for me to take your life." She stated

"What are you talking about? Who are you and what were you doing with them?"

"I needed to feed. I feed on energy" she says straightly "I am looking for someone"

"For someone?"

"Yes, for somebody who is valuable to me and to my people."

Without a word the girl left without a trace. Zero didn't see her once more.

Akane and Yori were at a café together having a drink, Akane notices men looking sideways at them, and she was annoyed and gave them all a scary glare. The kind that chills people's spines, without question they immediately did their own business

"Oh Akane, honestly you are such a beautiful girl but you have a dark atmosphere you bring about when you become self-conscious" Yori pointed out

"That's not it Yori, I just want to justify myself"

"Oh I see, anyways, we better buy you a dress for the ball"

"That's not necessary"

"Why? Are you planning to disguise yourself as a man to be his chaperone?"

"That's not such a bad idea."

"You have an absurd imagination." Yori grabs Akane and walks to a clothing store.

Akane wore dresses, but a gown, no. She tries on everything but sees nothing that fits her taste, she sighs while Yori runs around and finds her other dresses

"You should wear this one" a voice says

Akane looks up and sees a scruffy looking boy with strikingly blue eyes; he was holding a simple ivory dress, with a gold strap on the waste. It was her taste.

"I like it; it's what I feel I could wear without worrying so much"

"Yeah, I figured. My friend has the same style as you."

Before she could reply a woman appeared "Shiki-san, our shoot is relocated somewhere around the beach, the director changed his mind again. Let's hurry now."

"Later" he glances at Akane, and then leaves slowly out of the store, Yori appears with tons of dresses at her hand "Hm. I guess you found the right one after all."

Kaien watches the two girls enter the academy before their curfew, he happily marked his list and danced happily "Mission Accomplished!" he exclaimed

Yagari, while drinking his Oolong tea sighs "What's this about now?"

"Well my adorable Zero wanted me to check on her, if she's okay and it seems that she is! Isn't it wonderful that he's becoming a little softer on me?"

"No. A hunter must be a hunter."

"Aw you poor stone hearted sadist, someday you will find that thing that will give you meaning"

"You talk way too much."

"Wanna garden with me?"

"No"

"How about dinner? Will you cook dinner?"

"If it's meat then I will but if you meant baking cakes no"

"Wow, you're smart, how did you figure it out so quick?"

"Because you are easy to read, you're like an open book, the difference is that your book has too many post its and decorations"

"How cruel Yagari-san!"

"Anyways, about that girl, it won't be long that Zero might figure it out"

"Yes, I highly agree. But a promise is a promise, she's harmless since her memories have been sealed by Agursa, but we haven't heard from him in a while. Do you think they tracked him?"

"He's too smart to be found. Time all we need is time. That girl must be watched over, it's a fortunate circumstance that Zero and her collided without our intervention."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

.Lived.

"_Her beauty was without question but her powers were what we feared"_

_-Agursa, Priest of Deumas_

Akane sighed, what did she place herself into? It was happening tonight and she was still doubtful whether to go or just call it a night. She looked at herself in the pond's reflection, she noticed another reflection. Zero, leaning on a tree, looking slyly at her

"Gahh! How long were you there?" she asks still startled

"Longer than you have. I was asleep behind that tree" he replies nonchalantly

"Don't lie! You weren't there; I could have seen you by then if you were."

"But you didn't."

What is with this guy? I mean, not only he is peculiar, he's also detached

"Did you decide already?" he starts

"Decide on what?"

"Going to the ball, the Ichijou clan's ball"

"What how did you find out? Does everyone in school already know? I can't believe this…."

Akane realizes that she was babbling to herself as Zero , he saw his smile then it quickly faded when she noticed

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to go or not, it really depends on the situation. It's not like it's a date or something…"

"And why are you explaining it to me?"

Then there was an awkward silence, he was right, why would she explain these things to Zero? Akane sighs and laughs " Sorry, I'm just nervous. I'm an idiot."

_**(Extra! Hey guys I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "If this was a movie" while I was typing, it's really getting me pumped! Hopefully, you could read and listen to the song while you read**_

_**Thanks bunch for reading! XOXOXO -soybean-)**_

Zero patted her head gently " Don't be, I'll be there, and if you're in any trouble, I'll come to your rescue."

Akane gulped, there was something kind in his eyes, it was like he was talking to another person not her. It wasn't him to be so…so…wonderful…

SEASON 2 is COMING in the next chapter. Yay. I'm so happy.!

-Hey guys, thanks for reading and your comments are so inspiring, please feel free to comment!

And since the coming chapters are going to be on season 2 in which Akane finds out who she is slowly. So I'm going to give an opportunity to my readers, I'm having a hard time coming up with names, so message me names that would fit into this story ,you can even include your name! And by the next chapters you'll see your names appear on the coming chapters. I'm so excited! Deadline will be on 03/20/12 I hope to be hearing from y'all.

Stay Imaginative, it makes you stand out.

XOXOXO,

soybean


	9. Chapter 9

Volume 2- AWAKENING

**CHAPTER 9**

_Everyone holds a secret….mine is the worst._

There were places that humans weren't meant to go or they would just disappear, I live in that place. Greanta, was my home now it's a wasteland due to the purebloods. They fear us. They hate us, but yet we strive for our future and we will fight back. Yes we will and it shall be the day we can celebrate when this tragedy is over. It's our war, and we are the hybrids.

"Is she coming?" Yagari asked Zero, both were wearing formal suits since they were hired by the association to attend the Ichijou clan's banquet. Zero had a flashback, Akane was carrying her dress, looking uncomfortable and nervous. He figured she wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle.

"I don't know, it would be better if she went home" he replies stoically

He sees Takuma coming towards him "Kiryuu-kun I'm glad you came even if this place holds a lot of memories" he says nicely

"Takuma, you haven't changed a bit" he replies

There were girls cooing over them, as usual Takuma waves and entertains them, but he was looking for the girl who caught his eyes. Zero as usual, ignored them. The crowd went silent, as the lady wearing a soft peach dress, tailored in modern simplicity. But those soft eyes stood out, the young men were speechless too, she walks down slowly, every movement was graceful

"Shiro-san, you look beautiful." Takuma fumbled "I'm so nervous now"

"That makes both of us" she replies in a well mannered way

"She seems to fit in" Yagari says smoothly, Zero said nothing, he just watched her. There was something different about her, it was as if she was wearing a mask to shy away from everybody. One of the pureblood elders was nearby, Akane felt suffocated by strange scents around her, her body felt hot she wanted to rip something apart. She went outside to breath, her hands shaking, she swore her nails were growing sharper, and hid away as she felt safer. What was happening to her?

"Akane"

She turned as sees Zero, she sighed in relief "Zero, I didn't see you…"

"Are the vampires scaring you?"

"Eh? Vampires? What?"

"Most of the ones inside are noble vampires, harmless for now"

"Should you be telling this to me?"

"I thought you should know"

"Maybe it is" Akane turned away "Somehow, I ache inside."

"Do you hate them now?"

"No, I don't think hate could describe that feeling, it's like, I want to run and stay at the same time."

Zero was speechless, Akane covered her mouth and blushed "I know that it doesn't make sense but it's the only way I could say it. I mean, if it wasn't by choice that they turned so I can't really say that they deserve to be killed. I actually, want to…give my sympathy…I somehow feel it. I feel the pain to lose someone I cared so much, even if I forgot, the feeling of hurt is still there. A void that can't be filled…"

Zero took her hand; Akane saw his smile "Get back inside before you get a cold"

The banquet ended well, but Zero, he never left her side. Everywhere she went his presence was felt, by that, she felt safer inside. The searing pain diminished for a while.

"Akane, you overslept again." Yori stated "Did you go home late?" Akane yawned and placed her head on the desk "I can't remember. I only remember Zero…" Mika glanced at Akane she looked away, stood up and left. Yori noticed and wondered what was wrong with Mika. The tormented heat hurt Akane, she hid in the dark, and she hasn't been feeling well lately. It was something inside welling up inside of her that she couldn't explain. There was a voice whispering to her _You can't always run Akane_

"What are you doing in here?" a husky voice interrupted

Akane turned and saw Yagari with this big loaded gun, she gulped "Are…you hunting Yagari-sensei?"

"I thought I sensed something pass by, did you see anyone?"

"No I haven't, who in particular?"

"Possibly, a Night student, they aren't allowed to walk around during the day." Yagari noticed Akane's health "You look tired Shiro-san"

"Maybe I am, I slept late last night"

Yagari touched her forehead; somehow, he knew the real person she is but that could not be revealed. Sooner or later he'll be able to tell her the truth. Right now, what and where she is made him feel relieved "You should go to the doctor"

"I feel fine sensei" she forced a smile

"Don't let me call Zero to escort you there"

"Okay fine, just don't tell him. He has better things to do than be concerned"

"Shiro-san"

Akane turned to him "Yes?"

"Are your nightmares still there?"

"No, not anymore" she lied, and then hurried back inside.

Yori and Mika walked to the hallways together, they were talking about the events coming the next week. Zero noticed the Akane's absence, Mika spotted Zero and happily greeted him

" Kiryuu-kun will you be helping us with the decorations at the Trade Fair next week? Me and Yori need a lot of heavy lifters." She says cheerfully

"Akane would appreciate it too" Yori added, Mika glanced back at Yori with a scowl

Yori didn't notice it

"I'll see what I can do" he replies quickly, his eyes afar off

Yori already knew and smiled to herself "She got sick, she's at the clinic"

Zero looked at her surprisingly and left.

With slow steps, Akane went to the clinic, she saw that the nurse wasn't present; she sighed and wished she never came. Instead, she sat down and gave it a five minute chance. Then as soon as she was about to leave an unfamiliar pretty nurse came

"I'm sorry I was late Shiro-chan, I had an errand to make"

"Its fine…um…where is Nurse Nako?"

"She felt ill this morning; I was called to replace her"

"I see, very well then"

"My name is Lora, so what can I do for you?"

"I felt a bit dizzy today, and the sun…it…hmm"

"The sun?"

"The sun's heat…it bothers my skin…somehow"

"Does that happen often?"

"No…this is the first…well I don't know if oversleeping is the cause haha maybe?"

"Maybe you should drink a lot of water and rest, you can rest here. And oh, I'll test your blood to see if you might be possibly anemic" Nurse Lora gave a slight smile

"Okay."

After the blood testing, Akane felt overwhelmed to sleep. Her eyes closed she was drifted away, Nurse Lora smiled as she saw Akane unconscious, she took the blood sample, smelled it and licked it "Mmm…I found you"


	10. Chapter 10

Volume 2- AWAKENING

**CHAPTER 10**

_Hide and Seek…_

Zero moved swiftly, Raiko, one of the new Day students greeted him. He noticed his forehead was bandaged; he didn't breath fearing he might desire to feed on him

"Kiryuu-san, hey, did I ever invited you to join the soccer team?"

"No, I'm not interested as well. You're bleeding"

"Oh I was going to go to the nurse's wing but it was locked so I had some pretty ladies help me wrap it up. Ohh five minutes in heaven…"

"It was locked?"

"Yeah"

Zero even moved quickly, he had this bad feeling stirring up inside.

"Mmm…" Akane opened her eyes, she couldn't move "Whaat…Nurse Lora…!" she saw Nurse Lora, with her red hair down, and dark eyes gleaming at her. She sat there with blood on her hands "I knew it was you, from the moment I saw your face I had a flashback 180 years ago of how you scarred me and my sister Sora"

"What…I don't know what you are talking about! You're crazy!" she cried

"Don't belittle me you brat! I've searched for you over these past crazed years…following your scent wasn't easy but I've accomplished so much now. And I've grown stronger and so is my crave to devour you…I shall be powerful" her claws reached Akane's legs, making a mark, she screamed in pain and Zero heard her.

"Lora…I've never…hurt you…" she gasped

"You have…you've killed so much, destroyed so many with your hands…you deserve to die..Fiora"

Suddenly the room turned dark blue, Akane's eyes turned mystic yellow, she kicked Lora and jumped out of bed, Lora flew and crashed on the nurses' table. Akane was shocked at what she'd done. Zero kicked the door open and saw Nurse Lora on the ground all bloody while Akane was standing, frozen in shock

"Zero watch out!"

Lora thrusted Zero, but missed, he shot her arm and her hips

"You..! Worthless vampire!" she cries angrily

Zero knew Akane heard what Lora shouted, "Zero…is a vampire?"

Lora saw Akane, and charged at her, Zero grabbed Akane and punched the nemesis until it fell once again at the floor. Before Zero could shoot, the nemesis' hair wrapped itself around Zero's hand making him fall to the ground

"You should've minded your own business fool…but then again I will regain more strength when devouring you"

"Don't touch me you scum" he says icily, he broke free from the trap and shot its head. Then it was over, the body turned to ash once again.

Akane fell down, feeling dizzy, faint and weak from blood loss. Zero immediately ran towards her, and carried her to the bed, Yagari enters and sees the wreckage he closes the door immediately

"It's a good thing the students are outside. Look at this ruckus" he stiffens

"There seems to be an intruder, it attacked Akane during her check up." Zero scowled "I don't understand why she's always in danger; somehow, I don't feel that this is a coincidence"

"I feel the same way Zero."

"You know things Yagari-sensei, is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's really none of my business"

"Does the association know?"

"No, and they are not suppose to. She will be in much danger if so"

"Then what do you know?"

"She's special and given under our care, if you want to know more, ask the chairman"

Akane opened her eyes; the first one she saw was Zero. She woke up immediately and grabbed his arm tightly

"Zero are you okay?" she exclaimed

Zero was startled by her first approached and chuckled "Akane, you took the words out of me. I should be asking you that, you're the one in bed."

"Oh." She replies "Was that nurse a…"

"There's a possibility she might be a vampire, she was interested in blood, yours, specifically"

"Ahh…I see…"

Zero saw her faded expression "What's with that face?"

"It's just that…she had mistaken me for another person. So I can't blame her."

Zero stood up from his frustration "Are you always this sympathetic?"

"No. Well okay maybe I am. Okay…I am"

"Akane, she almost killed you!"

"Zero…"

He sat at the bed and looked at her deeply "Even I, a vampire, won't be able to forgive myself, or be at least sympathetic about our existence."

Why couldn't she understand Zero? She tries but she is unable, how could he resent himself. Zero watched Akane fall asleep, her face showed no worry, and hatred. Just pure innocence, and trust, she's too vulnerable when she is in the face of danger. He could not understand her, she knew now that he was a vampire but she did not hint fear in front of him if she was, she's a master in disguising it

"Zero…" she says under her breath

Zero stood up, his face was red, and he turned away from her. She was too kind, like Yuki, he could not destroy her life due to him. In the back of his mind, he guessed a most likely cause.

"Zero!" Kaien greeted happily "What brings you here? It's rather strange that you come here without me asking you too! I'm really happy"

"Is Akane in danger because of me? Does the association know about her?"

"Okay, happiness all gone."

"Answer me chairman, if they want me to leave Cross Academy then I will as long as they leave her alone"

"Zero-kun, you don't understand the situation yet let's not jump into conclusions here; the association knows nothing of her. But she was taken under my care-"

"-Where did she come from, it seems that she doesn't even know anything about herself"

"My son, I don't have the answers, but for now, the only thing I'm asking is that don't go off the boundary towards Akane"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh good, I feel relieved."

Yagari opens the door and looked unhappy "We have a visitor."

Meanwhile, in a quiet house of the Far West was a tomb. That tomb was sealed for so long, but suddenly, it cracked. Light shined through that tomb, and a hand came out. Yagari , Zero and Kaien went to the hallway and greeted a man with long dark hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a blue coat that fit him perfectly, and a cross pendant

"Agursa, we were so worried of what happened to you" Kaien says compassionately

"Kaien, she's here" he says stoically eyeing on Zero "A vampire?"

"Ah yes, my son Zero, he hasn't completely turned to a Level E so it is fine"

"That is not my issue" the man went to Zero, and looked at his eyes "A fine warrior in our time"

Yagari interrupted "Agursa, have you been spotted?"

"Almost, I've disguised different scents to get them confused, I could only do so much. How is the girl?"

"You mean Akane?" Zero spoke up

"Shiro Akane, is her name. You forgot the Honorifics son"

Kaien chuckled "He is a good friend of Shiro-chan, he's saved her life so many times."

"Ahh" Agursa's voice seemed calm "For that I thank you son, she has rather clumsy and unpredictable. I am grateful"

Zero listened to Agursa talk; he tried to patient with the discussion. This man was different, he dressed differently and he certainly talked strange. But he didn't feel uncomfortable and posed no threat whatsoever

"Shiro-sama was attacked several times as I've heard Kiryuu-san, may I know what kind of creatures attacked her?" Agursa finally asks

"They weren't ordinary Level E's, one rose gun fire doesn't kill them. It's almost like they mutated."

"Mutation is a well spoken word. If I can advise you, shoot them at their eyes, it's the source of their power."

Agursa stood up before Zero could ask more, he smiled at them "I shall be going now, Yagari I'll be waiting for you in the church this afternoon. We have much to talk about."

"Wait, what about Akane-"

"-Kiryuu-san, keep your distance with her, but keep an eye at her. I'm saying this for your own well-being. I sincerely apologize that we dragged you into this mess."

Agursa left with Yagari, Zero still could not fix the pieces of what he wanted to know suddenly he stood up and headed for Akane's room.

Akane woke up from a long dream, she dreamt that she was in a dark place and in front of her was a mirror but her reflection wasn't seen. As she turned around, another woman pushed her into the mirror and she was sucked inside. Tears fell into her eyes as she hugged her legs, she was afraid now, and she was all alone. She heard the door open, Zero came, his eyes were worried. How can she find an excuse now that he saw her crying? Think, think, think!

"What happened?"

"It's nothing Zero, no need to worry"

Zero sighed and sat next to her at the bed "I find it strange that I knew you were awake and feeling lonely."

"You knew I woke up?" she replied surprisingly

He took her hand and placed it in his chest "I feel lonely when you're lonely. So stop it. Don't be lonely"

Akane was speechless and giggled "Zero, you say such mean things to a girl".

Seeing her happy and cheerful again made Zero grin, he already knew what to do _I will protect you, even if that means death._


	11. Chapter 11

Volume 2- AWAKENING

**CHAPTER 11**

_Don't look, just listen_

"There had been strange occurrences in area A Kiryuu" the new head of the hunter's organization said "I need you to investigate it" Zero bowed and left in a hurry. A new task was given to him and he knew where to aim first.

"What a bad weather" Rima says, Shiki was at the bench eating chocolates. The rain was pouring now, good thing they have umbrellas. At last, Senri Shiki has his own umbrella

Akane ran past them soaking wet, Rima stared at her as she ran to her dorm

"She smells…like spring." Rima says "That's not normal"

"Then she's special." Shiki replies nonchalantly

Akane knew that it was going to rain, but she was so stubborn to leave without an umbrella. She was drenched, good thing school was finished or she would be late. A disruption of movement caught her attention; her legs quivered in cold and fear _A hungry vampire?_ She thought, she was prepared to strike and it won't be the first time either.

"Oh you found me haha that's terribly good!" a blond blue-eyed boy says cooly

"Who are you?" she asks demandingly

"W-who am I? Are you trying to be funny pretty lady? I am Aido Idol of course! At your service pretty lady"

Akane noticed his face was sparkling, she sighs in relief, and he didn't look frightening at all.

"Boys shouldn't be here, if you get caught-"

"-Oh my gawsh it's Aido-senpai!" a girl screamed happily

Suddenly girls appeared out of nowhere and was heading towards them Akane gulped; again, she is caught in a mess. Aido grabbed her hand and ran fast as he can; she tried to follow his pace, what was this maniac doing? She stopped him looking furious

"Why don't you run alone!" she said

"But its fun if you have a running buddy right?"

"Are you a Night Student?"

"Yeah I am, can you tell?"

"Oh, the creatures of the dark" she grinned

Aido was in shock "W-what are you talking about?"

"What was I talking about? I just called you a Night Student, nothing special"

Aido turned red "We are special, Night Class have high class ability plus the status! I must tell you missy that I can run like lightning that no ordinary human can do"

"High ability…you run so fast, it's almost not normal, of course as you said that no ordinary human can do."

Was she playing with his mind? She looked so sweet and innocent, it's almost freaky

"So you don't think I'm human? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, you're not human, you're definitely a vampire".

Ichijou enjoyed smelling the flowers, he picked it out earlier in his place while visiting his uncle, and somehow it reminded him of Shiro-san. She smells like flowers in bloom, soft and sweet. Maybe he should give some to her as a present? It would make her smile, ah, that lovely smile-

"—I AM HAPPY!" the doors opened as Hanabusa Aido yelled

"I'm glad to see you in a very good mood Hanabusa, what could be the cause of this?"

Aido's eyes sparkled, as he rushed towards him "Takuma, I finally found the ONE! The girl who stole my heart away is right here in our school! I knew I would meet her!"

"Okay calm down Aido, how is this lucky girl like?"

"She has the kindest eyes, and smart, witty charming and she knows that I'm a vampire but she still acts the same way. She completes me and I know it!"

"Ah…she knows? You told her?"

"No, she just figured it out because she is so darn smart!"

Takuma ignored Hanabusa and just moved on admiring the flowers, he looked at the sky, not minding the bad weather "Shiro-san, wait for me." He smiled.

Akane was drenched, she sighed, wishing she just ignored the Night Class student named Aido. In her room, she noticed Yori wasn't there; she wandered around and found a note on her table. She opened it and suddenly she a vivid memory struck her head….

_Where…am I? _Akane thought, she felt her body floating her hands were covering her eyes because she was afraid to open it. She feared the unknown…

_I'm scared…_

"Akane" a soft gentle voice whispers "What are you afraid of?"

_I'm afraid if I open my eyes I might see something horrible…_

"You don't want answers to your questions?"

_No…I want to stay this way_

"That's an impossible wish, you will remember everything slowly…time will tell. What are you so afraid of?"

_I'm afraid if I remember everything…I might…hurt people_

"Open your eyes Fiora"

_I'm not Fiora...I'm Akane Shiro…_

"Akane…never existed"

By hearing those words Akane's eyes opened, the glass windows suddenly broke into pieces and the lights were flicking on and off. She was all alone in the room, scared by something awful her body shivered intensely "Please make it stop…" she gasped, the lights were flicking on and off again and her bed was shaking. All she could hear was _Akane never existed..._ it wasn't true whatever that voice said wasn't real...

"Akane what's wrong?" Yori's voice spoke up "Are you okay?"

Yori helped Akane up back to her feet, she couldn't say anything to her, and she just cried and hugged her without a word

"There, there, it was just a little earthquake. Nothing to be scared about" she patted her gently.

Why was this happening to her?

Zero finally arrived at the Area 1, other vampire hunters were there too. Everywhere was just dust and remains of dead Level E. He wondered if it was the same person he met, the one who feeds on vampires.

"Kiryuu-san, this might be a big problem especially when we don't even know what we are up against" one hunter called Touya says carefully

"I think I have an idea of what we are up against"

Zero told Touya about his encounter with a strange girl with cold yellow eyes; Touya seems spooked by the whole incident

"So this thing just feeds on vampires? I guess she could be useful"

"I'm not so sure. She was also looking for someone; I could tell she wanted to just kill me"

"Gah, let's just find this creature and be done with it. I'm not interested with data, I was born to hunt and destroy not think"

Zero sighs "You sound like a level E"

"Hey!"

Yagari suddenly appears carrying a strange ornament with him "Look what I found"

"That's a strange looking necklace" Touya says while examining the pendant "It looks like a bow with an arrow stuck to it."

"Where did you find it?" Zero asked

"In a nearby abandoned hut, it was laying there; I guess the creature must have dropped it while it was running away".

"I'm glad you're okay Shiro-san" Kaien says, he notices the young girl avoid making eye contact "There's nothing to be afraid of. I called you here for a reason"

"And what reason should that be?" she asks softly

"You must be wondering where you came from and how you ended up in Cross Academy"

Akane looked up, her heart beat was beating abnormally she place her fist on her chest

"Tell me please…"

Chairman Cross sighs "I guess you know many things now about this school, and I guess it's frustrating you. I believe you know what Kiryuu is…am I correct?"

Akane nodded "I do and I don't mind"

"And you don't fear him? What he might do to you?"

"No, I don't think he would harm me or anyone…"

"Do you care for him?"

Akane's mouth opened but nothing came out "He's…a good person."

"Shiro-san, you are a very special asset to many people out there, that's why you were kept safely and silently in this academy. But now I feel that you must know what happened."

Akane held her breath.

Zero was done for the day, there was no clue on how to find the mysterious creature. He went straight to the chairman's office but suddenly the door busted open. Akane was there, running pass him

"Akane" he says

She halted and turned her back, he could see tears in her gentle emerald eyes, before he could asked anything she ran from him until there was no sign of her. Chairman Cross came running too and panted "Did you see Shiro-san?"

"What happened?" Zero asked sternly

"I told some facts about her and why she ended up here—"without a word Zero dashed away to where Akane was headed

"Ah Zero where are you going?".


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Forgiveness Found

_Mother…Father…I can't remember you…_

Akane smiled to herself as she opened the letter, tears flowed again, how could she not remember who she was? Zero finally found her in a bench; he knew where she was because she would always rest there with her eyes closed as if she was somewhere else.

"Go away…please" Akane whimpered

"No" Zero sat down, and wiped her tears "I'm not used to see you cry like a baby"

Akane looked away "I wasn't…crying like a baby" she flushed

"So you know what happened to you"

Akane nodded "I have vivid dreams about a rainy night, and our carriage…was attacked on a rainy night"

"Vampires attacked your parents…am I correct"

Akane smiled and nodded "Yes, now my parents…are gone. Missing and never found" she squeezed her hands because she was ready to sob but she felt warm arms around her Zero just wanted to hold her but he couldn't help but blame himself. If only he was there in time, to protect her, he couldn't imagine Akane being attack by a monster…a monster like him

"It's not your fault Kiryuu, don't be sad because of me" Akane whispers as she closes her eyes, she remembered the scent of flowers around her and the birds chirping. She looked up and saw a boy, silver haired boy with soft light blue eyes

"Get down from there Ryuu!" she shouted

"No way" the boy chuckles "The view here is great!"

"If your mom sees you she's going to angry with you"

The sun beamed on his eyes as he smiles, slowly maturing into a man "Akane, want to join me?"

Zero watched her fall asleep; she must have been awake since yesterday. Again, she looked like Yuuki as always, her smile, her kindness but there was one thing she had that made her stand out…she was unusually reckless. He sighs "I am pretty useless to you am I?"

"Don't be too attached" Mika suddenly comes, her eyes were all black "She's special but she will put anyone in danger if you get too close"

Mika frowned, seeing Akane near Zero then smiled "It won't be long before they will come and take her away"

Zero stared at her intently "You go to the same class as Akane don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"What do you know?"

Mika looked away blushing "Nothing more than what you know now. Kiryuu, you shouldn't stay near her she's one of them"

"One of them" he repeated, his eyes fixated on her "You don't know anything then."

Mika's face was angry, she stormed off mumbling to herself.

Akane opened her eyes, she saw petals, cherry blossom petals that touched her face. She couldn't help but smile; she stood up and saw a beautiful woman facing the nearby river holding a child's hand. The child turned her back and saw her then smiled, her eyes were soft and loving such innocence was there, the child was wearing a pale blue dress and holding a doll. She looked at her once more and walked towards her and sat next to her

"Where are you from?" the child asks

"I'm from…" Akane was speechless because she didn't know what to say

"You forgot didn't you?"

Akane nodded "Yes I did, and I'm still looking for answers"

"Memories linger inside one's heart, in order to find it, do not use force but find things that bring you back to your past" the child held the doll tightly "Memories do haunt us and they never leave, even if you want to forget it would be impossible. If it were erased, they tend to come back again although we pay the price of what it is and what we've done"

Akane held the little girl's hand, her eyes turned into bright gold "Are you what I am?" she asks

The little girl giggles and happily stood up; she ran back to her mother and thus, disappeared.

It was a rainy day, Agursa was up in the trees, looking out for strangers, and possible threats to his mission. He knew that time was slowly fading and he too would also fade away. He was cursed by the lady he served, and for once, he didn't mind it at all because there was a woman waiting for him at the other side

"Once this mission is through, I will be with you Mariku" he whispers with the winds, he vaguely remembers his lady's voice. He was wounded from the Red War; he came across Fiora Kawara, the protected one. For once, he did not believe the rumors about her ruthless ways because right now she looked at him with pity….she knew he was dying

_You won't make it._

"_Lady Kawara, please save me from this agony…" he stammered "I have lost my only love"_

_You want me to take your life away, I could but it would not justify your cause brave warrior. You are dying but your heart is alive_

"_You have decided to spare my life? I was sent to destroy you"_

_I know that very well. Thus, you are unable. The people who sent you to destroy me will destroy you…I will not rid of your fate unless you will bid my request_

"_What is your request?"_

Agursa woke up from the dream; he headed North to the caves of Hilgah.

Akane woke up, the first face she saw was Zero who fell asleep on the couch. He must have carried her all the way to her room. His face was so peaceful as if he was…just normal. She knew that he was one of them, a part of her wanted him dead but another part of her wanted him to be safe. She could not make herself hate him, because, he's done so much for her in fact, when she met Zero she felt less lonely.

"Zero, I am not what you think I am. I am less human…" tears started to fall in her eyes, how could she explain herself to him, she knew she wasn't normal cause she feels it. This power that's lurking in her body, a dangerous mind, a killer...and just to be near Zero…

"I can't stay here" she whispered to his ear "Don't look for me".

Akane slowly changed into her normal clothes, and headed out. If Cross Academy refuses to give her the answer she needs then she'll need to find it herself.


	13. Chapter 13

_(**Authors __**note: I'm listening to a song called "Out from under" by Joanna Pacitti**_** lol it helped!)**

**SPECIAL SHORT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 13 Pt.1**

_Zero, don't look for me_

Zero woke up, he heard Akane's voice whispered in his ear, and he opens his eyes and then nothing…Akane is gone. He stood up, his heart raced, what was she thinking? He knew her voice wasn't a dream, it was real and he wasn't ready to let her go.

Akane felt the rain fell on her soft face, she stopped and felt the water consumer her from inside out, it was painful, why is it hard for her to leave Cross Academy? She slowly walks out of the academy and never looking back. The chairman meets her; his gun ready, her eyes lingers at the gun

"Is that for vampires?" she slowly asks him setting up her guard

"Yes, but it won't affect you and I'm guessing you knew that already" he replies

"Why did you even take me here?"

"You weren't even suppose to know Shiro-san but the circumstances have changed, and the plans are short lived"

"Are you saying…I'm dangerous?"

"No…you are special and since a part of you has awakened, we need to seal you…"

"Yes."

A car was waiting for her, before she could leave she heard Zero coming. Their eyes met

"Kiryuu-kun it's fine now" the chairman says "Akane will be safe, she won't be harmed anymore, this is what you wanted"

"Where are you taking her?" he asks coldly

Akane quickly looks away, she ached inside and saw the chairman's worried expression "We can't involve you in this Kiryuu-kun, you've been through so much for the past years and this will even hurt you more."

"I asked, where are you taking her?"

"We will go to Agursa, to seal her memories and start all over again. She won't remember anything that includes you and me and other people…"

Zero looked at Akane who was closing her eyes "Akane, do you want this…do you?" tears began flowing into her eyes "Zero, I want to protect you…this is the only way". Then all too suddenly something grabbed Akane, she was thrown upwards, she felt dragged at mid air. Zero ran after her along with the chairman

"Snap, they found her!" Kaien exclaims "Zero, we can't chase after them"

"Who are they?" Zero asks

"The hunters, Zero listen to me, Akane is a hybrid. She's an enigma to the pure bloods, her bloodline goes a long way back to Angels who descended on earth and poisoned by purebloods throughout the ages"

Zero stops short, he's never thought of Akane that way, seeing her gentle face but being connected to the pureblood was unimaginable

"Why do vampires attack her?"

"Her blood is power, she's our defense against wicked purebloods and level E's. Akane's real identity is Fiora Kawara, a deity in her time but full of hate towards vampires and purebloods. She must have felt an urge to destroy you Zero yet she had resisted. I'm sure she decided to leave for the purpose of your safety."

"Agursa, that man who is he?"

"Fiora appointed him as her priest, to conceal her identity and merge her body to Maela Kawara, a powerful human descendant of hers that died due to a vampire attack. By merging one ancient and human, they formed an identity named Akane Shiro."

Akane woke up and found herself in an abandoned church. She tried to stand up but her hands and legs were tied by chains. A man wearing a white mask came, and sat near here

"Who are you…" she asks angrily

"So it is true, your memories have been wiped out milady" he snickers "We've crossed paths several times during the Red War. You were the very cause of this madness…"

Akane held her breath, was she really an awful person before?

"Why…what was this Red War?"

"Your love for humans, petty creatures who can barely protect themselves and you chose them over us. Let me tell your history Fiora, a powerful woman who almost got away destroying us vampires and your last target…purebloods. But now that you are powerless, it is so easy to kill you-"

"-Floir, don't even start, we are here to deliver her to Idus" a man wearing a red mask interrupted "Don't make her angry, she might re awaken and kill us all because of your ignorance."

The man named Floir left and gave her one last glance. Akane didn't want to cry, she was scared and angry by this Zero felt it too "Akane, wait for me" he says.


End file.
